


Darling, So it Goes

by Dresupi



Series: Quicktaser Fics [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drunkenness, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Mild Language, Mutual Pining, New Year's Eve, New Year's Party, Party, Prompt Fill, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8104774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Darcy and Pietro are coworkers (who harbor secret feelings for one another) who get convinced to be the designated drivers for their group of friends on New Year's Eve.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrsclintbaeton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsclintbaeton/gifts).



> Prompt # 5, from tumblr user battlebirdbobbi, “Both of us are the designated drivers for our respective groups of friends, so we’re both awkwardly sipping sparkling grape juice out of champagne flutes while the rest of our friends are drunk off their asses. Care to make fun of them with me? Cool.”
> 
> This might have strayed a little from the prompt, in that they don’t really make fun of their friends…but…it’s cute? I hope? no powers au. Title from “Can’t Help Falling In Love” by Elvis Presley, or the cover by Ingrid Michaelson

“You can drink something if you want…I’ll drop you off at your apartment…”  Pietro offered, as Darcy looked wistfully at a tray of margaritas on the shoulder of one of the servers. 

“And miss out on all this fun?” she flicked a quarter, spinning it into the middle of the table. 

“I just figured…” he gestured towards the tray of pink and green icy drinks. 

“Jokes on YOU, I was looking at the server. Fucking hot piece of…” 

“THAT server?  Didn’t look like your type…” he teased, pointing out the busty blonde currently passing out the drinks to the table to their left. 

She arched an eyebrow, “I wouldn’t kick her out of bed for eating crackers.” 

Pietro snorted. 

Darcy grabbed the quarter from the center of the table, sliding it over.  “Guess she’s really more your type, though.  I’ll stand down…”  She knew his type VERY WELL…the opposite of whatever she was.   They’d been working together for…three years now?  And he’d never so much as paid her ANY attention, not really.  Not the romantic kind, anyway.  He’d sat with her at lunch…saved her a seat usually.  But she’d watched him date countless women, and he’d never so much as made a pass at her.  Ever. 

Nevertheless, she’d been excited to see him sitting here, alone.  His sisters’ designated driver for New Year’s Eve on the same night that she was performing the same service for her roommate and roommate’s boyfriend.

He shrugged, grabbing the quarter from her hand, “I’ll pass…she’s not that pretty.” 

She scoffed, “Whatever, Wonder Boy.  You’ll probably walk out of here with her number.” 

“If I was drinking...eh…possibly.” 

“Yeah right.  I’m sure the ONLY thing that you could find attractive about her needs booze to activate,” she yanked the quarter back from him, flicking it and sending it spinning off onto the floor.  Huge knockers, tiny waist…legs up to her neck…not someone who needed beer goggles to get a date.  

“Nice one.  Now what are we going to do to pass the time?” Pietro complained, huffing and leaning back in the booth.  “It is bad enough that I cannot drink.  But now I have to— “ 

“Now you can’t even spin a quarter…” Darcy said, smirking. 

He laughed, dropping his head to the table.  “Why did we agree to do this again?” 

“Because you wanted your sister to have a relaxing good time for New Year’s.” 

“Why did you?” 

“Because I’m a doormat.  I’m always the designated driver…” she grumbled, looking over at Thor and Jane, who were currently doing shots of tequila. 

“I told you.  You can drink something.”

She shook her head.  “Nah.”

He sighed, turning his attention to the dance floor, where his sister was currently dancing with a group of her friends. 

“I mean…if you want me to leave you alone, I will…I just…thought…since you were alone, maybe you would appreciate the company...” 

“I do…” he stated, still looking anywhere but at her.  She rolled her eyes and scooted to the edge of the seat, intending to leave him alone, go find somewhere else to sit and ride out the rest of this horrible evening.  Except that he reached out to grab her hand.  “Don’t go.  I’m sorry.” 

“Piet…” 

“I am just being a jerk.  I AM a jerk, you know that, do you not?  We hang out at work and you think I am a nice guy.  I am not a nice guy.”

“That’s relative.” 

He shook his head.  “I am nice to YOU. Only to you.  And maybe Wanda.  Sometimes.” 

“Right?  So to me, you’re a nice guy.”

“It’s not that simple.” 

“It is.  Don’t go and ruin a perfectly good workplace friendship just because you pissed in your own Cheerios this morning.” 

“But if you knew the reason I was nice to you…” 

“So don’t tell me.” 

She didn’t want to know.  Didn’t want to hear that the reason he was nice to her was because she helped him with his expense reports.  Or because she knew how to unfreeze his computer when it jammed.  Or that she hid the fact that he used a proxy to social network while on the clock…she really didn’t want to hear that he was just like everyone else. 

He drummed the table nervously.  “But I really want to, Darcy.  I want to…I’m trying to…be better?  Start the year off right?” 

She bit her bottom lip to keep it from quivering, nodding her head and bracing herself for the all too familiar let down. 

“Okay…I…enjoy…this time.” 

She frowned.  _Not a complete sentence, Piet…_  

“I mean; I enjoy this time…that we spend together…” 

“Okay…” she nodded slowly.  “You’re nice to me because you like spending time with me.  Sorry, Piet, not really the plot twist I was expecting…” 

“I enjoy spending time with you outside of work.  I wish we had done this earlier.” 

She smiled, “Me too.” 

He returned her smile.  “I want to do it more.” 

She nodded, “Fine by me.” 

“Exclusively.  I want to exclusively spend time with you outside of work.” 

“You don’t want to hang out at work anymore?”

He huffed indignantly.  “No, I want to spend time with you at work, AND I want to spend time with you outside of work…but only with you, no…” he gestured over his shoulder to where Thor and Jane were joining in a group dance as the countdown to the new year happened, “No deadbeats?” 

“Gotcha,” she smirked, knowing full well what he was asking her, but she wanted to force him to actually say the words.

The fact that he was undeterred by the entire club celebrating the beginning of 2016 was pretty much the most adorable thing she’d ever seen. The crowd of people cheered and he had to practically yell so she could hear him.  “Darcy, do you want to date me?”

She shrugged, “I’ll think about it.” 

“You’ll…what?” he scooted closer. 

“I don’t want to look over eager, so I’ll think about it…”  she twisted her bracelet around her wrist for something to do. 

“I will look over eager, I don’t care…Darcy…please date me?” he was laughing, there was confetti falling from the ceiling.  It was kind of perfect in a tacky, public club kind of way. 

She reached over to remove a tiny blue sequin from the end of his nose, “Okay, if you’ll shut up about it.” 

A server came by with a tray of champagne flutes, dropping two off “for the designateds”.  On closer inspection, Darcy identified the contents as that gross carbonated grape juice that they sold at grocery stores around this time of year. 

“When IS the countdown?” he asked, pulling her arm over to look at her watch. 

She giggled, “About 2 minutes ago, when you were trying to ask me out in the most painfully slow way ever.” 

“I missed it?!  And I wasn’t asking you out slowly, you were purposefully misunderstanding me!” 

She grinned, sticking her tongue out between her teeth.  “Still missed midnight, Wonder Boy.” 

He closed the distance between them immediately, pressing his lips to hers.  All the air left her lungs and she inhaled sharply when he broke the kiss.  “I did not miss a thing…” he said before pecking her lips again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
